GoodBye My Love JinV BTS
by GamingisMyLive
Summary: Taehyung tahu dan sadar bahwa semua yang telah mereka lalui dan juga kematian Seokjin adalah sebuah cerita yang dibuat dengan sedemikian rupa oleh Tuhan dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu jalan cerita dari setiap makhlukNya. Banyak orang yang menyebut jalan cerita tersebut sebagai 'Takdir', dan takdir pula lah yang telah mempersatukan mereka, tapi takdir juga yang telah memisahkan mereka.


Goodbye My Love

Kim Taehyung x Kim Seokjin

With other characters

A Bangtan Boys Fanfiction

Athena99 Present

Summary : Taehyung tahu dan sadar bahwa semua yang telah mereka lalui dan juga kematian Seokjin adalah sebuah cerita yang dibuat dengan sedemikian rupa oleh Tuhan dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu jalan cerita dari setiap makhlukNya. Banyak orang yang menyebut jalan cerita tersebut sebagai 'Takdir', dan takdir pula lah yang telah mempersatukan mereka, tapi takdir juga yang telah memisahkan mereka.

-.-GoodBye My Love-.-

Hari ini kalender menunjukkan tanggal 4 Desember di tahun 2013, Taehyung masih ingat jika hari ini adalah hari dimana _dia_ berulang tahun yang ke-21. Taehyung juga masih ingat apa saja yang selalu _dia _inginkan sebagai kado ulang tahun untuk _dirinya_, _dia_ selalu meminta benda berwarna pink sebagai kado ulang tahun, maka dari itu Taehyung akan membawakan _dia _sebuket bunga lily berwarna pink sebagai kado ulang tahun_nya_. _dia _pasti senang dengan hadiah yang diberikan oleh Taehyung karena apapun yang diberikan oleh Taehyung _dia_ pasti mau menerimanya. Taehyung sangat yakin dengan itu.

Hari ini Taehyung menggunakan setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemaja berwarna pink pudar dan sepasang sepatu berwarna hitam putih yang membuat dia terlihat imut ditambah rambut dirty blonde miliknya yang di sisir rapi dengan poni yang menutupi kening dan hampir menutupi matanya. Dia tersenyum menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri pada cermin yang ada di depannya. Dia merasa puas dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang ada pada dirinya, tetapi dia menyesali satu hal yang terasa hilang darinya. Sesuatu di dalam hatinya terasa kosong.

"Andai saja Tuhan masih berbaik hati pada _kita,_ pasti tidak akan jadi begini." Ucapnya lirih sembari menatap refleksinya di cermin dengan mimik wajah sendu dan memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sedikit sesak saat mengingat memori antara dia dan _orang itu_.

"Hhhh….. tak ada gunanya aku menyesali hari yang lalu karena walau aku menangis meraung-raung juga _kau _tak akan kembali lagi disini." Dia tersenyum tetapi terlihat jika senyum itu adalah senyum kesedihan.

Tak mau menbuang waktu untuk menyesali kejadian masa lalu tersebut, Taehyung beranjak untuk mengambil mantel berwarna coklat miliknya di atas tempat tidur, kunci mobil dan buket bunga yang diletakkanya di atas meja.

Dia keluar dari kamar berpintu coklat miliknya dan berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah sembari mengenakan mantelnya karena sekarang adalah musim dingin, jadi dia tidak mengambil resiko kedinginan saat menemui _orang itu. _Di ruang tengah, dia menemukan sepupu lelakinya Jungkook disana bersama seorang lelaki lain berambut coklat kemerahan bernama Hoseok yang tengah duduk di sofa beludru berwarna merah di depan perapian sambil berpelukan satu sama lain dan mengobrol.

"Hai, Hyung, mau mengunjungi _Seokjin_ Hyung ya?" Jungkook menyapanya saat mereka berpapasan di bawah.

"Hmm… aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya." Taehyung menjawab sapaan dari Jungkook sambil tersenyum simpul. Dia akan pergi untuk menemui sang kekasih yang bernama _Seokjin. Kim Seok Jin. _Orang yang di sebut oleh Jungkook dalam pertanyaanya tadi.

"Kalau begitu kami titip salam padanya ya? Kau maukan menyampaikan salam kami padanya?" kini Hoseok yang ganti bertanya pada Taehyung.

"Dengan senang hati Hyung. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan Hyung." Taehyung hanya menanggapi pesan Jungkook tersebut dengan sebuah senyum di bibir plumnya dan setelahnya pergi keluar dari mansion keluarganya menuju sebuah mobil audi putih yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya.

Di masukkannya kunci mobil yang sudah dia bawa dan menghidupkan mesinnya lalu segara menjalankannya dengan kecepatan standar menuju ke tempat tujuan yang ingin di tuju olehnya.

-.-skip-.-

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang memakan waktu 25 menit dari rumahnya, akhirnya Taehyung telah sampai pada tempat yang dia tuju. Tempat itu terasa sangat sepi dan tenang. Angin musim dingin yang berhembus menerpa anak rambut Taehyung yang mambuatnya seakan menari-nari, walaupun terasa dingin tapi Taehyung sangat suka saat dia berada di tempat ini. Tempat yang damai dan tak ada orang lain yang akan mengusik kedamaian tersebut.

"Aku datang Hyung." Taehyung berucap lirih entah pada siapa karena di sana hanya ada dia tanpa ada orang lain lagi.

Taehyung mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang besi besar berwarna putih yang terlihat masih terawat dengan baik dan tetap kokoh berdiri seperti seorang bodyguard yang selalu siap menjaga majikannya. Taehyung meninggalkan mobilnya di depan gerbang tersebut dan masuk lebih dalam lagi menjauhi gerbang dan berjalan melewati ribuan batu-batu nisan yang berjejer dengan tenang di sebelah kanan kirinya seperti menandakan bahwa orang yang berbaring di bawahnya juga telah beristirahat dengan tenang.

Kalian jangan kaget saat aku mengetik kata 'batu-batu nisan' karena memang tempat yang di tuju oleh Taehyung adalah sebuah pemakaman umum, tempat dimana tubuh sang kekasih tengah beristirahat dengan tenang dan meninggalkan berjuta-juta kesedihan bagi orang yang di kasihinya terutama Taehyung.

Taehyung terus berjalan dan berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam pemakaman dan menemukan sebatang pohon pinus yang seakan sedang menaungi sebuah nisan di bawahnya yang berukirkan sebuah nama. Makam itu adalah makam milik Kim Seok Jin, kekasih Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum saat melihat makam tersebut terawat dengan baik dan terlihat bersih, bahkan sebuah pigura berisikan foto milik Seokjin juga terlihat masih sangat bersih walaupun sebenarnya foto tersebut telah berada disana selama kurang lebih tiga tahun lamanya.

"Hai, Hyung, apa kabar? Ku harap kau sedang bahagia disana." Sapa Taehyung setelah dia sampai di depan makam Seokjin. Dia tersenyum tapi matanya mengeluarkan liquid bening yang hampir jatuh ke bawah. Dia tersenyum walaupun hatinya sedang menangis. Dia berusaha terlihat bahagia dengan tersenyum, tapi tetap tak bisa menutupi kesedihannya. Dengan menunjukkan senyumnya itu malah membuatnya tampak menyedihkan.

"Hyung, selamat ulang tahun. Aku membawakan bunga lily pink kesukaanmu lho, kau pasti senang." Ucap Taehyung menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya kemari. Dia menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan nisan milik Seokjin dengan berjongkok.

Liquid bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya agar tak jatuh akhirnya jatuh juga di atas makam milik Seokjin. Dia sudah tak dapat menahan isak tangis yang sudah susah payah dia tahan sejak dia sampai di depan gerbang pemakaman dan akhirnya semua pertahanan itu runtuh sudah. Dia kini menangis terisak sembari mengeratkan genggamannya pada buket bunga yang dia bawa.

"Hiks… tidakkah kau merindukan aku Hyung? Apa kau lebih bahagia berada di atas sana bersama dengan para bidadari Tuhan yang yang lebih cantik? Hiks… hiks…. Apa kau bahagia meninggalkan aku disini sendiri tanpa dirimu Hyung? Hiks… hiks… kau tega Hyung! Hiks… kau sungguh tega hiks…. Meninggalkan aku disini sendirian tanpa ada yang bisa ku ajak berbagi kehangatan, kesedihan dan kebahagiaan bersama Hyung!" selalu pertanyaan yang sama setiap kali Taehyung datang kesini dan sekarang sudah terhitung kali yang ke lima belas Taehyung datang kemari dan selalu menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama walaupun dia tahu bahwa pertanyaan itu pasti tidak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

Taehyung memang selalu menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sangat kehilangan Seokjin dari orang lain. Dia merasa bahwa perasaannya yang sesungguhnya tak perlu seorangpun tahu, kecuali dirinya sendiri dan pasti Tuhan. Walaupun Seokjin telah pergi tiga tahun yang lalu. Meninggalkan dunia dan meninggalkan berjuta kenangan bagi Taehyung, Taehyung tetap tak bisa melupakan Seokjin karena dia pikir Seokjin dan kenangan bersama Seokjin terlalu berharga untuk dilupakan.

Taehyung masih ingat saat lima tahun yang lalu Seokjin di diagnosis oleh dokter bahwa Seokjin mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir dan dokter memprediksi usianya hanya sampai usianya yang ke tujuh belas. Tapi Tuhan masih berbaik hati dengan memberikan Seokjin umur yang lebih panjang bersama Taehyung walaupun itu hanya satu tahun lamanya. Taehyung masih sangat ingat di hari ulang tahun Seokjin yang ke-18 tersebut Seokjin masih bisa tersenyum dengan sangat ceria. Tapi, siapa sangka bahwa hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun terakhir untuk Seokjin, karena di hari esoknya Seokjin telah pergi meninggalkan orang-orang terkasihnya.

"Andai saja kau masih ada disini, mungkin kau sudah berusia 21 tahun Hyung dan kita bisa secepatnya menikah setelah aku selesai sekolah menengah atas. Kau bahkan pernah berjanji padaku jika saat nanti aku sudah lulus kau akan segera melamarku, dan kita akan segera menikah lalu kita akan membangun sebuah keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu itu Hyung? Kenapa?" pertanyaan yang sama lagi yang selalu terlontar dari plum berwarna pink pucat milik Taehyung seolah tidak ada kata bosan saat dia mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sama untuk yang ke lima belas kalinya.

"Tapi…. Jika kau merasa bahagia disana aku akan mencoba untuk merasakan bahagia yang juga kau rasakan saat ini. Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab semua pertanyaan ku, itu saja tidak lebih. Jika aku sudah menerima semua jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu, aku akan merasa sangat puas dan bahagia jika kau merasa bahagia Hyung. Hyung….. aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tak bisakah kau kembali kesini bersama dengan ku lagi Hyung? Aku sangat meruindukanmu, sangat….." Taehyung mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan helaan nafas panjang untuk menetralkan emosinya yang memuncak. Dia sadar jika dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban dari semua pertanyaan yang sudah dia lontarkan tadi. Dia juga sadar, bahwa Seokjin muungkin tidak akan bisa mendengar semua kata hatinya yang telah ia ceritakan kepada makam Seokjin. Tapi dia tetap saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama karena dia tahu bahwa ada satu sosok yang pasti akan menjadi pendengar terbaik di dunia, yakni Tuhan.

"Hyung, Jungkook dan Hoseok Hyung menitipkan pesan padaku sebelum aku kesini, aku yakin jika mereka juga pasti sama seperti ku, mereka pasti sedang merindukanmu Hyung. Jadi kuharap kau bisa mendengar suara hati kami dan aku berharap semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doaku. Di kehidupan yang akan datang nanti, aku ingin Tuhan tidak akan memisahkan kita lagi, aku harap Tuhan akan mengabulkannya karena aku tahu Tuhan pasti akan selalu mengabulkan doa hambaNya." Taehyung tersenyum disela tangisnya, dia percaya bahwa Tuhan akan mendengar doanya dan akan mengabulkan doa tersebut. Dia sangat yakin akan hal itu.

"Hyung, aku harus pergi Jungkook dan Hoseok Hyung pasti khawatir sekarang karena aku belum juga pulang. Hari ini kan musim dingin, aku yakin mereka pasti sangat khawatir sekarang. Aku taruh bunga ini disini ya Hyung, semoga kau mau menerima kado ulang tahun dariku. Selamat tinggal. Aku mencintaimu."

Taehyung meletakkan buket bunga tersebut tepat di depan pigura berisi foto Seokjin yang tengah tersenyum sangat tampan dan itu mengingatkan Taehyung tentang masa lalu mereka dimana Taehyung dapat dengan bebas melihat senyuman itu kapan saja, tetapi sekarang Taehyung hanya bisa melihatnya dari foto Seokjin. Taehyung merasa tidak betah berlama-lama berada di pemakaman ini karena itu akan mengingatkan dia tentang Seokjin maka dari itu Taehyung langsung berlari meninggalkan makam Seokjin tanpa peduli angin yang mengenai tubuhnya yang berselimut setelan jas lengkap dengan ditambah sebuah mantel. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir membentuk anak sungai di wajah manisnya dan membuat wajah manis itu tampak sangat kacau.

Dan tanpa Taehyung sadari, di makam Seokjin terdapat sesosok lelaki tampan dengan tubuh transparan yang menggunakan setelan jas serba putih yang selalu berada di samping Taehyung sedari tadi kini hanya dapat memperhatikan punggung kecil Taehyung yang semakin mejauhi makam Seokjin. Lelaki tersebut adalah Seokjin, sedari tadi dia berada disana mendengarkan segala pertanyaan Taehyung tanpa di sadari oleh Taehyung bahwa sosok tersebut berdiri disampingnya selagi dia berada di pemakaman.

"Maafkan aku Taehyungie~ aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku sangat ingin berada di sampingmu lebih lama, tapi takdir Tuhan berkata lain. Maafkan aku Taehyungie~ kau tak bisa apa-apa apalagi menentang takdir Tuhan. Maafkan aku Taehyungie~." Setelah itu sosok Seokjin benghilang bagai di hembuskan oleh angin. Inilah kisah cinta mereka, kisah cinta yang berakhir tragis dengan kematian Seokjin. Taehyung tahu dan sadar bahwa semua yang telah mereka lalui dan juga kematian Seokjin adalah sebuah cerita yang dibuat dengan sedemikian rupa oleh Tuhan dan hanya Tuhan yang tahu jalan cerita dari setiap makhlukNya. Banyak orang yang menyebut jalan cerita tersebut sebagai 'Takdir', dan takdir pula lah yang telah mempersatukan mereka, tapi takdir juga yang telah memisahkan mereka.

THE END

Ini fanfict kedua saya yang saya post di FFN (^^) semoga kalian suka terutama JinV shipper. Maaf kalau ceritanya jelek, ending gantung, alur amburadul, bahasa bertele-tele, setting aneh, banyak typo, dan juga Jin yang saya ceritakan meninggal disini. Saya minta maaf banget kalau saya banyak kesalahan di fanfict ini namanya juga author newbie, jadi saya harap maklum kalau banyak kesalahan (^.~) saya harap ada yang sudi membaca fanfict ini dan sudi meninggalkan jejak berupa review entah itu kritik atau saran dari semua yang telah membaca /kalau ada/ saya akan sangat senang bila ada yang mau membaca fanfict abal karya saya yang hanya saya kerjakan dengan system SKS (Sistem Kebut Semalem) apalagi sampai ada yang meriview, saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika ada, karena dengan begitu saya akan tahu jika fanfict saya ada yang menyukai /berharap/. Tanpa banyak bacot lagi, saya hanya minta

RnR please?

With Love

Athena99 (^^)


End file.
